Change the world
by Danneh-Fenton
Summary: A SONGFIC based on the song CHANGE THE WORLD by V6. First heard by Danny, He thinks how his life is related to the song. This is my first fic.


CHANGE THE WORLD

BTW- THIS IS MY BDAY PRESANT TO EVERYONE OUT THERE, MY B-DAY WAS NOVEMBER 21, BUT THE SITE WAS CLOSED OFF!

My very first fanfic, ever. I don't mind being flamed, but if you do have advice that I should know put it in the comment, DO NOT E-MAIL ME ADVICE. A song fic for the songs CHANGE THE WORLD by V6 (the first Inuyasha Opening in ENGLISH)

Disclaimer- I don't own Danny Phantom, or V6, or most the things in the story. I wish I could atleast own Danny Phantom, that would be awesome, but a lot of work!

Danny POV

I want to change the world Keep on holding on your desire 

The song came out of the Radio; Danny was sitting on his bed, being bored silly, waiting for the school bus to come. The song caught his attention the phrase Change the world made him think. " Isn't that what I am doing now, not really I guess but once you start to think I have helped many people in Amity Park!" He commented himself "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Paulina…" He came to a stop and gave a quick shiver "Even Dash and Mr. Lancer!"

_You will get our Shining love_

_That you reach alone if you go on to get your goal _

It's Wonderland 

'How ironic' he thought to himself. Goal: save people from rampaging ghosts that want to take over the world or something like that! Oh yeah… and to save Family and friends ((and worst nightmares (dash)). Do I get a "thank you" or "you saved me"; Ok only from Sam and Tucker but that's because there my 'all knowing "I'm a ghost" Friends'! I wish I was in a better position in this because even though they do help I still have to do all the hard stuff, so would you call that wonderland!?!

_I felt so worried when I spout out the time_

_Thinking of the future it lies_

_Cause I knew that there's nothin' that I really want to know _

Just to think I always find a way to get rid of the ghosts in the nick of time. All of those challenges, battles, and wars… end before they do something drastic! It makes you wonder what would happen if I wasn't around. I, the ghost-boy wonder save everyone (even if they don't deserve it) and destroy almost anything else standing in my way… which I am blamed for IF they catch me… but only my 2 best friends know my Alias.

_And then I met you_

_So I could feel what you should know_

_I finally find a love_

_And now I'm really feeling her right_

_Cause the matter is gone_

_This is the way to love you_

After this part of the seeped though the speakers, Danny started to blush, " I think someone is stalking me, this song is about me… With every word they say, IT RELATES TO ME!" Danny yelled in his whispering voice. _' And then I met you' _about Sam… I met her in grade school; it took a few years, but know I like you, more then a friend. With the love spell I was put on by Ember, Sam kind of committed that she loved me, kind of at least… And we found out the way to keep it to ourselves, or share it in a personal way.

_I Want To Change the World_

_Walks again, never miss the way_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you_

_And we could fly away_

_If you could stay with me forever_

This song is getting quite more confusing, "_walks again, never miss the way_" what does that mean? I think it means if you keep on going you'll never miss the way or something like that. More about Sam and me blah, blah, blah and so on with Sam and me stuff already, geez! What a sappy song, if I could stay with Paulina forever, I'd die from to much Paulina, like Sam would say " Shes so shallow" But it's not like I don't hate Paulina. But to be with Sam, that would be different, Sam is smart and pretty!

_Change My Mind_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true_

_I'm gonna fly with you again_

_So you could spread your wings_

_And you will fly with me away_

_It's Wonderland!_

"What why would I change my mind over my true love, even MORE confusing!" 'I can fly, I guess the other person who's able to fly would be Sam? What's with the creepy song, It is SOMETIMES wonder land, oh no I think I blushing!' Danny got up to look in his mirror, his face was bright red, probably from the thinking about Sam part. " I think I'm going to have a good day today" Danny cheerfully said, " I know I am!"

BTW- to the people who want an encore, ill at least need 5 GOOD comments to update, and you can choose the next character you want, after the first 5 people vote give me a few days to write the story!


End file.
